User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 10 - Bigger Foot!
(Well, here i am and finally on Number 10 of "The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" tho... "YAY!!" Still more parts left btw, SimpsonPants was continuing today and sorry my Wi-Fi Irl is... Is was not working this week until now phew so everything is back to normal, YAY Again :D... Now i can do this without worrying, but last time Bart and Olaf turned into grown ups some way and they meet Herobrine finally, let's see if they can survive this...) Herobrine: (Cracks his knuckles... Rlly then are thinking he cracks them sounds so) I got you right where I want you. Bart: :/ Can I help you with something, sir? Herobrine: Name's Herobrine. I've been hired to exterminate you. Bart: You're gonna exterminate us? :/ (They look at each other and laugh) Bart and Olaf: (Laughs in some seconds and Herobrine looks annoyed so... Looks very annoyed!) *They both stops and sighs* Bart: Listen, junior, you caught me and my friend here in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Step aside, and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our adultness. Herobrine: You mean these? (Rips Bart's big costume is kinda big and Olaf's hat and pipe off from them now. Bart and Olaf whimper while they are short and not adult) I thought you still had clothes for cosplaying. (K, still had k right rlly they didn't cosplaying, but that is kinda fun!) *Herobrine throws clothes, hat and pipe pretty eh... Even the pipe pretty dramatically, Bart and Olaf gasps, clothes, hat and pipe falls to the ground after a slight spin. Bart and Olaf now looks at the now ripped off clothes, hat and pipe* Bart: :( They were Fake? Herobrine: >:/ Of course they were fake! This is what a real grown up stuff like a mustache looks like. (He looks angry, grunts, and grows a mustache) Olaf:... Is he a snow queen? :/? Herobrine: All right. Enough gab. *Herobrine comes closer to Bart and Olaf, they shake of fear meanwhile* Bart: :( What are you gonna do to us? Herobrine: Sideshow Bob was very specific. Bart: Sideshow Bob? :O Herobrine: >:P For some reason, he wanted me to kill you. Olaf: Kill us? :O Herobrine: >:( Yeah! That way you'll never find out that he stole the ears! (Bart and Olaf... :/ look at each other again, this time, more scared... They know that Sideshow Bob is finally the villain!) Herobrine: :/ uhhh... Perhaps I've said too much. (A stick appears in his hand. He raises up his hand now with the stick in hand, ready to kill the two) Olaf: :( That's a big stick! Herobrine: Don't worry. This'll only hurt a lot! (laughs maniacally) >:D I love this job! (Continues laughing. Suddenly, an extremely large foot stomps on Herobrine) Olaf: :O... Bigger foot! D: (Starts to run away, but Bart stops him) Bart: Wait, Ollie. This bigger foot saved our lives. Olaf: :D Yay! Both: :) Thank you, stranger. (They look up to see a giant prismarine colossus breathing heavily) Bart: :/ Uhh... Stranger? (Prismarine colossus looks at them) Bart: :D... D: IT'S THE ADMIN! (The two try to run, Olaf screams his own scream and The Admin is running slowly after them, Olaf is heard doing his own scream again man, they scream and... but the prismarine colossus grabs them and takes them with him) Bart and Olaf: D: Help us! Help us! Save us, someone! *They both keeps screaming meanwhile The Admin takes them two to his place, the screen turns black so...* *End of Part 10!* Category:Blog posts